Tortured Imprint
by gypsysue
Summary: Jake is finally happy, until tragedy strikes, leaving his imprint changed. What will the wolf do when the love of his life becomes something he detests, and how will he keep his son safe now. Het, OC/Jake Bella is dead.


**Well I'm back, don't worry, LtLA is being worked on, but this nugget has been brewing for a while. Its het, so slash readers beware, I can't say what it will turn into cause it is writing itself. I don't know how often it will be updated, but when the story speaks to me I will write it.**

**This is unbeta'ed, if you would like the job send me a message. Please only qualified Beta's.**

* * *

><p>Alice's eyes took on that lost quality, a small gasp left her mouth and Edward was on his feet in seconds.<p>

"No." Both of them screamed at the same time and then were out the door, with the rest of the family hot on their trail.

Hayden was utterly lost. She had been camping with her family and decided to get a break from her twin brothers antics. Really a girl could only take so much itchy power in her sleeping bag before she committed murder.

Jake would absolutely kill her if he ever found out she had wander off, he had made her promises that she wouldn't take her brothers anywhere off the reservation, and she hadn't, but at the moment she had no idea if she was still on it or not.

He had gone over the treaty line with her, told her about what he was, and about the Cullen's. It all still seemed like some sort of crazy dream, Vampires and Werewolves and imprinting. But who could argue when your fiance transformed into a huge horse sized wolf right in front of you.

She rubbed her belly absentmindedly, already eight months along, she was lucky Jake even let her out of his sight. He had spent the first two nights with them, and left early this morning, promising to be back by late afternoon to help them pack up and go home. She couldn't help but smile at the full size mattress that was in her overly large tent. He was such a worrier.

The sound of something whooshing past her in the trees caused her to spin around and completely loose her balance. She hit the ground hard, and cried out as pain shot through her stomach. Her head snapped up at the sound of laughter coming from the trees, and she scanned the area, but could not see anything.

Her heart racing in her head, she picked herself up and cupping her stomach gently with her hands began to run as fast as her oversized belly would allowed. She had no idea where she was headed, all she knew was that she really wished Jake was here.

The sounds of screams coming from somewhere behind her sounded familiar and she turned to make her way towards them, praying that her brothers where alright.

Huffy and panting she came to a standstill in front of what use to be her campsite, the screams had long died down and what she witnessed now was enough to make her double over and vomit.

The tents where destroyed, there was blood splattered everywhere, and the mutilated bodies of her brothers where strung up in the trees. Again her stomach roiled and she was retching viciously in between her sobs and screams.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, she had to be having a really vicious nightmare.

"Hello Hayden." The sound of her name made her blood freeze and she turned to see herself staring into the blood red eyes of a vampire.

The Cullen clan made it into the clearing, just in time to notice the pregnant girl surrounded by three vampires, a low growl issued from Emmett as he moved in quickly and positioned himself between the girl and the vampire standing in front of her. Rose, Edward and Alice took up their spots covering the girls back.

Alice turned, just in time to catch her as she fainted, her body convulsing while Carlisle, Esme and Jasper flanked out around them.

The fight took a minute to break out and seconds to be over, the Cullen family dispatching the rogue vampires quickly and efficiently, all the while Alice clung tightly to the broken girl in her arms. Bite marks could be seen on her neck, wrists and ankles, and blood was still flowing from the wounds.

"Carlisle, help me please." He was by her side in seconds, trying everything he could to help the girl, but the change was going to happen no matter what he did.

He went to pick her up but Alice growled low in her throat, and took the girl into her arms, running her back to the house, "we have to get the baby out while we can."

Alice was confused when this girl showed up in her vision not long ago. She had caught glimpses of her before but then she had completely disappeared, and it bothered Alice to no ends. She had been excited when she had first seen the girl, and couldn't wait to meet her but then everything went blank.

Now here she was, carrying the now very pregnant girl in her arms, and she would do whatever it took to save her and the baby.

They burst through the doors and Alice ran the girl up to her and Jasper's room, laying her gently on the bed, while Carlisle grabbed his medical bag. This was going to be messy and Alice had to make sure that most of the Cullen's where out of the house.

"Emmett, you stay, Edward, take Jasper, Esme and Rose and get as far away from the house as possible, keep your arm around Jasper at all times, just to be sure." Alice looked over at Jasper apologetically, "I'm sorry Jazz, but I already love her."

Jasper nodded his head and allowed himself to be lead from the house as Carlisle set up.

He had injected the morphine and was just about to make the incision when the girl woke up and started to scream. "It burns, oh God it burns. Jacob, the baby, you have to save the baby. I'm on fire, please Jake stop the fire."

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked looking at Alice for confirmation.

"It might answer the questions at to why I suddenly stop seeing her in my visions. Edward is still in close enough proximity to hear our thoughts, he will track down Jacob now."

"What's your name?" Alice asked while gently stroking her hair.

"H-Hayden."

"Hayden, that's a pretty name. Don't worry Hayden, we are going to save your baby, and Edward has gone to find Jake. My name is Alice."

That was all the conversation Alice got out of the girl, as Carlisle cut into her stomach. Blood gushed from the wound as Carlisle sliced through to reach the fetus. Alice helped Carlisle pull the skin back while he cut open the sack that held the infant and withdrew his hands, soaked in blood. It wasn't long before Alice was holding a screaming baby boy in her arms while Carlisle attempted to sow Hayden back together. There wasn't much point, the venom was taking affect and her skin was already changing, wounds where repairing themselves and Hayden continued to scream.

Twenty minutes later, the front doors burst open and a pack of very angry wolves stood in the living room of the Cullen's house. Their anger had no outlet though, as Edward had explained that they had already killed the vampires that had attacked Hayden and her brothers.

Jake ran to her side, his heart hammering in his chest. Alice had never seen the wolf look so distraught, not since the death of Bella Swan, and even then he hadn't looked this bad.

"You have a son Jacob." Alice said as she placed the baby into his shaking hands. He looked down at his son. The baby had a tough of dark brown hair, his skin was a lighter russet color than his fathers, but still rich and warm. He would need to feed soon, and she hoped Esme would be back with the formula.

"Leah?" Jacobs voice echoed through the rooms causing Hayden to react.

"Jake, please Jake, kill me, please. It hurts so much." And then the screaming continued. Leah bound her way up the stairs and stared in horror at Hayden laying on the table, blood smeared all over her as she screamed out in agony.

"Oh my God," Leah exclaimed as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Leah, please, take my son. Make sure he gets feed and then take him to Billy. Leave half the pack there to guard him and the other half can stay here. Go now hurry."

Leah snapped out of her shock and gently took the baby from his arms and turn to leave the room. She stopped just at the door and asked, "Whats his name?"

"Cailean William Black. Hayden picked it just after we found out we were having a son. It means young wolf. She thought it was apt." Jake's voice was just a whisper and a quiet sob left him.

"Sounds like Hayden," Leah said with a sad smile and she left the room.

As Leah reached to living room, growls erupted from the wolves as Rose and Esme stepped forward to look at the baby and hand over the ready made formula. Paul planted himself in front of Leah, his chest vibrating with the sounds he was making, and took the formula from Esme, passing it back to Leah.

"We would never hurt a baby." Esme sounded wounded that anyone would think she could harm a child, and Rose was too enraptured in trying to peak at the infant that she just ignored Paul all together.

Leah took a seat on the couch and place the bottle in the babies mouth, smile softly as he started to suckle. "There ya go Cail, geez that's a weird name, I wonder if we will get away with calling him Billy Jr or BJ." She sighed softly as she rocked the boy gently. "Sam, what are we going to do? Hayden is going to be one of them."

"I don't know, this has never happened before in all our history. But first and foremost she is Jake's imprint and the mother of his child, one of our pack." Sam shook his head again, at a lost for more words.

Leah jumped slightly and the wolves growled again as Rose took a seat next to her and gently ran her fingers through the babies hair. "Oh my, he is so handsome. Look at him Esme, Emmett. Isn't he just the most precious thing you have ever seen."

Leah was caught between disgust at having a leech so close to her and amusement at the bad ass vampire going all ga ga over a baby. Disgust won and she rose from her seat, gently placing the baby over her shoulder to burp him and walking towards the door.

"Jake wants me to take Cailean to Billy's, he wants half the pack with me to guard him and the rest here to watch over him and Hayden."

"Paul, Quil, Seth, you stay here with me, the rest of you go back with Leah. I will have one of the boys phase from time to time to keep you updated, so keep at least a few of you in wolf form at all times."

"Why can't the baby stay here?" Rose asked, annoyed they were taking the child away.

"Because it's a defenseless baby in a house full of bloodsuckers, need I say more. But in case I do, Jake, the babies father, wants his son on the reservation." With that Leah walked out the door follow by a majority of the pack.

During the next three days, message were passed between the wolves, to let Jacob know the baby was fine and Billy was ecstatic to be a grandfather, though the elation was over shadowed by the deaths of Ethan and Jamie, and the current changing of Hayden.

Billy had sent out a party to clean up the camp site and bury the boys in the reservation cemetery. Since Hayden's parents had passed away three years ago, the boys had lived on the reservation with Hayden and Jake. The boys were only fourteen years old.


End file.
